Von Monster zu Monster Red Whale AU Merlin crossover
by Tonksbeybey
Summary: Sie ist Rotkäppchen und der große böse Wolf aus Storybrooke, Maine. Sie ist ein Druidenmädchen und eine Bastet aus Camelot. Als Ruby nach einem eskalierten Streit auf die Herrin vom See trifft, reden die beiden von Monster zu Monster. Wird Freyas Geschichte ihr dabei helfen ihre Bedenken über Bord zu werfen und einem gewissen Doktor zu sagen was sie fühlt? Von Monster zu Monster?


**Disclaimer: Massive spoiler für die 2te Staffel von Once upon a time (betreffend Dr. Whale's Identität sowie etwas plot aus 2.05 und 2.12. )  
**

**Alle Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören entweder der BBC (=Merlin) oder der ABC (=Once upon a time)**

**Im ersten Kapitel kommt noch nichts aus Merlin vor, da der Fokus der Story im Allgemeinem auf Ruby und Dr. Whale liegt.**

**Fluff/Drama.**

**Pairrings: Merlin X Freya / Ruby X Doktor Whale**

**Über reviews würde ich mich freuen^^**

* * *

Viktor und Ruby stritten sich. Erneut.

Es war nun 10 Monate her seit sie ihm damals am Kai das Leben gerettet hatte und er ihr im Krankenhaus dafür von Monster zu Monster gedankt hatte.

Seit dieser Zeit waren die beiden guten Freunde geworden. Viktor aß nach seinen Schichten im Krankenhaus in Granny's Diner und Ruby besuchte ihn im Krankenhaus wann immer sie bei ihrer Freundin Belle vorbeischaute.

Belles Zustand verbesserte sich täglich und sie erinnerte sich langsam an immer mehr. Neulich hatte sie sogar für einen kurzen Moment Mr. Gold wiedererkannt. Alle waren sich einig, dass sie sich mit viel Geduld und Anteilnahme bald wieder an ihr altes Leben erinnern würde.

Und deswegen kam Ruby regelmäßig vorbei, las ihr aus einem Buch vor oder redete mit ihr über Dinge die sie mochte.

Ruby genoss die Zeit mit Belle, auch wenn es traurig war ihre Freundin so zu sehen. Aber sie genoss auch hinterher bei Viktors Büro vorbeizusehen, er machte meistens um diese Uhrzeit Pause, und sich mit ihm über Gott und die Welt zu unterhalten.

Leider liefen diese Gespräche seit beinahe einem Monat, nachdem sie ein ernsthaftes Gespräch gehabt hatten, nicht unbedingt harmonisch ab.

Zumindest nicht, wenn die Sprache auf ein bestimmtes Thema fiel. So wie heute.

* * *

„Ich hab dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass es nicht geht Viktor!", schrie Ruby ihn an.

Sie war sich sicher noch nie zuvor jemals solch eine sture Person getroffen zu haben. Und manchmal machte sie das rasend.

„Du wiederholst dich. Und ich sehe immer noch keinen Grund wieso nicht.", sagte er gelassen, aber mit etwas Trotz in der Stimme, und sah sie ruhig an.

„Herrgott Viktor! Sieh mich bitte nicht mit diesem Dackelblick an! Das ändert die Sache auch nicht!" Sie hasste mit ihm zu streiten aber er war einfach so unnachgiebig.

„Und ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt wieso nicht!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja das hast du. Aber du vergisst etwas. Ich bin Viktor Frankenstein. Ich habe Tote zum Leben erweckt. Glaubst du wirklich ich könnte nicht auch damit umgehen?"

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes Viktor!", fauchte sie ihn an. Sie hasste es, dass er jedes Mal so ruhig und kontrolliert blieb, während sie bei jedem Streit die Fassung verlor.

„Ist es das wirklich? Ich dachte es wäre dasselbe, so von Monster zu Monster."

Ruby seufzte schwer. „Versteh doch. Es geht nicht! Und überhaupt was würden die Leute sagen?! Oh seht mal da ist Doktor Frankenstein der mit seinem Werwolfmädchen Gassi geht! Hahaha! Ich hoffe für ihn sie ist stubenrein. Hahaha", äffte Ruby mit tiefer Stimme.

Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Viktor darüber lachen würde, doch er sah sie nur müde an.

„Du weißt genau dass es nicht so sein wird. Und ich denke dir ist egal was die anderen sagen werden."

Er seufzte, ging auf sie zu bis er nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt stand und starrte ihr tief in die Augen. Ruby errötete( teils aus Zorn weil er sie so gut kannte, und teilweise weil sein Blick und seine Nähe ihr Herzrasen verursachten)konnte aber nicht wegsehen.

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. Seine Stimme war nun fast nicht mehr als ein tiefes Flüstern.

„Du hast Angst, Ruby. Das und das allein ist der Grund. Nicht wer oder was wir sind, nicht die anderen…Angst. Das ist der einzig wahre Grund wieso du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst."

Ruby fühlte sich ertappt und knabberte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe, bemüht ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Er lächelte sie sanft an und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange.

„Sieh mal ich habe auch Angst. Das Ganze ist ziemlich neu für mich und ich bin es gewohnt, dass alles was ich anpacke schief geht. Ich mein ich bin eines der größten Monster der Geschichte, diese ganze Welt kennt meinen Namen aus Horrorfilmen. Aber du hast mich gesehen und hast trotzdem an mich geglaubt… bitte glaub jetzt wieder an mich. Ich weiß wir können es schaffen! Und ich werde keine Ruhe geben, bis du mir eine Chance gegeben hast."

Rubys Herz raste.

Viktor. Ihr kluger, liebenswerter Viktor.

Er war offenbar der Annahme, dass sie Angst vor ihm haben müsste… dabei war es doch er der sie fürchten sollte.

Beinahe hätte sie gekichert.

Aber sie beherrschte sich. Wieso wollte er sie nicht verstehen? Sie hatte ihm doch damals erzählt was sie getan hatte. Sogar von ihrer Mutter hatte sie ihm erzählt. Und dennoch behandelte er sie so als wäre sie keine blutrünstige Bestie, sondern ein großer liebenswerter, missverstandener Plüsch-Wolf.

* * *

Ruby spürte wie wieder Zorn in ihr hochkochte. Seine Unfähigkeit sie als Gefahr anzusehen und ihre Taten runterzuspielen machten sie fast genau so wahnsinnig wie seine Sturheit.

Er behandelte sie wie ein Kleinkind, das man nicht ernst nehmen konnte.

Sie befreite ihre Hände aus seinen, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn mit vorgeschobenem Kinn wütend an.

„Hör zu Viktor es geht nicht okay?! Das mit uns würde nicht funktionieren! Selbst wenn wir die anderen Mal außer Acht lassen! Es geht einfach nicht!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Seine Augen verengten sich und sie merkte, dass langsam auch in ihm der Zorn hochkochte. Das war das gefährliche an einer Freundschaft zwischen zwei Monstern, beide hatten die Neigung in negative Emotionen auszubrechen. In einem Moment konnten sie ruhig miteinander reden und im nächsten konnten sie sich anbrüllen.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal! Jedes Mal erwartest du dass ich das einfach so hinnehme! Ich kenne dich Ruby! Es hat nichts mit den anderen zu tun! Das ist etwas zwischen dir und mir! Und ich werde nicht aufhören bis du mir einen triftigen Grund genannt hast! Ich weiß: Du bist ein Werwolf und ich bin Frankenstein! Aber du hast mir einmal gesagt dass uns das nicht aufhalten sollte! Also was hält dich auf?!"

Er konnte oder wollte sie einfach nicht verstehen! Ihm mochte es vielleicht nichts ausmachen, dass sie ihren letzten festen Freund aufgefressen hatte! Ihr schon! Sie hatte den Wolf inzwischen zwar unter Kontrolle und während der Wolfszeit beschützte sie ihr Mantel, aber dennoch traute sie der Sache nicht vollständig. Was wäre wenn sie einen Rückfall hätte?

Jedes Mal wenn sie sich vorstellte mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, hatte sie als nächstes vor Augen wie sie Peter gefunden hatte. Nur das es diesmal Viktor war, der aus toten Augen zu ihr hochsah. Sie konnte das nicht! Sie wollte ihn nicht diese Gefahr bringen. Und sie war fest entschlossen es auch nicht zu tun. Aber dieser verdammte Frankenstein hatte ja fast einen genauso großen Dickschädel wie sie selbst!

Ruby spürte wie ihr Blut förmlich kochte. Er machte sie einfach so zornig! Sie schrie ihn an:

„Ich weiß verdammt noch mal was ich gesagt habe! Wieso kannst du kein nein akzeptieren?! Wieso musst du immer und immer wieder nachhaken?! Hä Viktor?! Dann sag mir doch mal deinen beschissenen, triftigen Grund!"

„Weil ich dich verdammt nochmal liebe deshalb!", brüllte er zurück.

„ICH DICH ABER NICHT!"

* * *

Bevor sie merkte was sie das sagte, hatte sie die Worte schon herausgeschrien. Erschrocken schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund.

Die Stimmung war schlagartig unter den Gefrierpunkt gekippt.

Sie sah Viktor an.

Er war blass und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er sie aus seinen blauen Augen so verletzt an, dass sie glaubte sein Herz wie Glas brechen zu hören. Und ihres gleich mit.

„Ich…nein Vik, ich…", stammelte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen.

Sie wusste dass sie es auch nicht so meinte.

Sie liebte ihn.

Er hatte sie nur so zornig gemacht, da hatte sie die Beherrschung verloren und ihm einfach irgendwas entgegen geschleudert um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Viktors, den sie noch nie zuvor so verletzt gesehen hatte, behielt diesen Ausdruck nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder fing.

Sein sonst so weicher Blick wurde hart und seine Augen wurden kälter als Eis, durchdringend und berechnend.

Ruby bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie hatte das Gefühl zum ersten Mal den Viktor durchblitzen zu sehen, den sie aus den Horrorfilmen kannte. Den skrupellosen Wissenschaftler.

Er ging zur Tür und hielt sie mit einem Arm offen.

„Es ist besser wenn sie jetzt gehen, Miss Lucas.", meinte er abweisend.

Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Nein Viktor, bitte. Ich, ich hab das nicht so gemeint! Bitte, bitte lass mich erklären…", sagte sie flehend und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter. Sie fühlte wie Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln hochstiegen und der Knoten ihn ihrem Hals hinderte sie am Weitersprechen. Was hatte sie nur getan?

Viktor sah sie an und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ruby konnte sehen, wie er sich mit sich kämpfte. Einerseits wollte er seine Arme um sie schlingen und alles was sie in der letzten halben Stunde zueinander gesagt hatten einfach wegküssen. Andererseits hatte sie ihren Standpunkt gerade nur zu deutlich gemacht.

„ Ich halte es wirklich für besser wenn sie jetzt gehen würden, Miss Lucas. Ich möchte sie außerdem bitten davon abzusehen mich in Zukunft auf meiner Arbeit zu besuchen.", sagte er kalt und blickte auf die Wand zu seiner linken, sichtlich bemüht sie nicht anzusehen.

Seine distanzierte Anrede mit ihrem Nachnamen versetzte ihr einen Stich.

Die Tränen, die sie am Aufsteigen zu hindern versucht hatte, brannten nun in ihren Augen.

„Viktor, bitte.", murmelte sie und versuchte nicht zu schluchzen. Sie blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg die sich sogleich den Weg über ihre Wangen suchten.

Viktor schluckte schwer und zwang sich, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Sein Blick hatte wieder an Kälte verloren. Er sah sie traurig und erschöpft, trotzig und auch resigniert an. Sie merkte, dass es ihm sogar jetzt nahe ging das sie weinte.

„Raus.", wisperte er matt und starrte dabei auf den Fußboden.

Ruby spürte wie der Knoten in ihrem Hals immer enger wurde und ihr die Tränen heiß über die Wangen liefen. Sie nahm ihre Hand langsam von seinem Arm und nickte resigniert. Sie wusste dass es jetzt keinen Wert hatte zu versuchen die Sache wieder gerade zu biegen. Ihre Worte hatten schon genug Schaden angerichtet.

Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause, sich auf ihr Bett werfen und heulen. Und dann darüber nachdenken warum sie gesagt hatte, was sie gesagt hatte und was sie nun machen sollte.

Sie stolperte an ihm vorbei, ihre Knie fühlten sich weich an, und verließ sein Büro. Hinter ihr fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Ruby sah sich um. Vom Krankenhaus bis zu Granny's Diner war es zwar nicht sehr weit, dennoch würde sie durch die Mitter der Stadt laufen müssen, aber zunächst musste sie aus diesem Krankenhaus raus.

Sie sah zu Boden, bedacht darauf keinem ihre Tränen zu zeigen. Sie zitterte vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen. Ein paar Patienten und einige Schwestern, die auf den Fluren unterwegs waren, warfen ihr zwar ein paar neugierige Seitenblicke zu, jedoch sprach sie keiner an. Wofür sie mehr als dankbar war.

* * *

Kaum hatte sie die Eingangstüren hinter sich gelassen atmete Ruby tief ein. Sie blickte rechts die Straße herunter die sich hinab in das Zentrum von Storybrooke schlängelte.

Dann blickte sie nach links wo sich hinter dem Krankenhaus ein kleiner Weg entlangschlängelte, der in den Wald führte. Ruby war erst selten in diesem Teil des Waldes gewesen. Normalerweise trieb sie sich in der Nähe der Trollbrücke umher.

Wollte sie wirklich sofort zurück zu Granny's? Sie könnte unterwegs wer weiß wem begegnen und schon wäre sie das Stadtgespräch. Sie wusste dass seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft über sie und Viktor gemunkelt wurde.

Ein paar Leute hatten sogar versucht ihr den „freundschaftlichen" Rat zu geben sich am besten von dem merkwürdigen Doktor, der sich als Frankenstein entpuppt hatte, fernzuhalten.

Ruby hatte sich königlich über diese Leute aufgeregt. Sie kannten Viktor gar nicht, sie kannten nur die Seite der Geschichte die ihre verfluchten Selbst irgendwann einmal irgendwo im Fernsehen gesehen hatten. Die Wahrheit war so anders. Aber keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht ihn danach zu fragen.

Ihr hatte er seine Geschichte erzählt, damals am Hafen, kurz nachdem sie ihn davon abgehalten hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen, weil er sich, wie alle anderen, für ein Monster hielt.

Ruby wusste wie sich das anfühlte. Sie redeten oft miteinander so von Monster zu Monster. Sie und er hatten sehr ähnliche Lebensgeschichten, obwohl sie so verschieden voneinander aufgewachsen waren wie es nur ging.

Bei ihm fühlte sie sich verstanden. Einiges was sie erlebt hatte, hatte er in ähnlicher Form auch durchmachen müssen.

Er sah nicht nur Ruby, die kleine Kellnerin aus Storybrooke Maine, die gerne von den Männern umschwärmt wurde und ständig Streit mit ihrer Großmutter gehabt hatte, in ihr. Und er sah auch nicht nur Red, das Mädchen mit dem roten Käppchen, aus dem verzauberten Wald, das sich tragischerweise bei Vollmond in einen gigantischen Wolf verwandelte.

Snow White, in dieser Welt Mary Magarete genannt, sah auch beides in ihr, aber sie und die kleine Gruppe an engen Freunden die Ruby hatte, tendierten oft dazu den Fluch nicht als Teil von ihr anzusehen. Sie ignorierten das ihre Freundin sich einmal im Monat, für ein paar Tage in eine blutrünstige Bestie verwandelte (die sie inzwischen ganz gut unter Kontrolle hatte), für gewöhnlich bis es soweit war.

Viktor tat das nicht. Er wusste es war keine tragische Sache die ihr zufällig in regelmäßigen Abständen passierte. Sie war damit geboren worden. Es war ein Teil von ihr. Und gleichwohl er neugierig war, hatte er sich immer wie versprochen weit entfernt von ihr gehalten wenn der Mond wieder im Vollen stand.

* * *

Die Leute die ihr den Rat gegeben hatten sich von ihm fernzuhalten, kannten Ruby nicht richtig. Und die Menschen die ihr wichtig waren, hatten das Thema Viktor bis jetzt noch nicht angesprochen und warteten offensichtlich darauf, dass sie schon zu ihnen kommen würde wenn es etwas zu sagen gab.

„Jetzt hätte ich auf jeden Fall etwas zu erzählen.", dachte Ruby bitter.

Sie wusste genau, dass sie jetzt niemandem begegnen wollte.

Noch ehe sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war Ruby auch schon in Richtung Wald losgerannt, ihre Tasche mit Belles Büchern darin, war das einzige dass sie vor dem Krankenhaus zurückließ.


End file.
